¿Cómo decirte adiós?
by Niveneh
Summary: Pensamientos de Hilda de Polaris, luego de la muerte de Sigfried, el hombre que ama. Hilda x Sigfried Obvio, duh!


**¿Cómo decirte adiós? **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

_"-Las tumbas están terminadas, justo de acuerdo a sus indicaciones, mi señora…-" _

Fue tan reconfortante y difícil a la vez escuchar aquellas palabras, de boca de mis vasallos. 

Era reconfortante porque por fin tendrías un lugar en donde descansar en paz, un lugar para honrar lo que fuiste en vida y lo que seguirás representando enternamente dentro de mí. 

Difícil… ¡Cuán difícil era aceptar tu partida! El ver una lápida que llevara tu nombre, sabiendo que fui yo quien te conduje hasta allí… ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas habría imaginado algo tan atroz.  Jamás pensé en hacerte daño, significabas todo para mí. Darte muerte era como darme muerte a mí misma también. Y sin embargo, te conduje al fin de tus días lenta y dolorosamente. 

Mientras recorro el camino que han forjado mis vasallos, contemplo con cuidado todo a mi alrededor. El pasto, los árboles, las rocas… todo está rodeado de una fría capa blanca. Esa tierra que tanto amaste, quizás jamás fuéramos bendecidos con los rayos del sol, la belleza de la primavera; pero era nuestro hogar. Fue así como siempre me dijiste. 

_"No importa lo frío que esté, ni que el sol no se digne a dejar caer sus rayos en nuestro territorio. Tu presencia ilumina con mayor fuera que cualquier estrella, Hilda, y yo siempre estaré allí para vigilar ese brillo." _

Recordar aquellas palabras tan hermosas me hace llorar. Pero no, mis lágrimas no pueden salir. Debo ser fuerte, mi pueblo y mi hermana me necesitan. ¡Pobrecilla de mi hermana! ¡Ha estado tan triste! La verdad, es que se respira un aire de tristeza en todo nuestro territorio, todos sin proponérselo se han sumido en un duelo silencioso. En cada rostro triste de los niños, en las silenciosas lágrimas de mi hermana, en las miradas de melancolía de mis cortesanos… allí los veo reflejados a todos. 

Cruzar la entrada que conduce a vuestras tumbas hace que mi fortaleza se pierda. Ahora estoy plenamente sola, ya no tengo por qué seguir pretendiendo que no siento, ya no debo aparentar que sigo serena. 

¡Oh Sigfried! ¡No sé a quién le quiero mentir! Eras tú mi fortaleza, eras tú aquello que me hacía continuar con la dura labor de gobernar estas tierras y eras tú aquel que conservaba mi sonrisa. Verte caer ante aquel sirviente de Poseidón, fue sentir cómo poco a poco se iba deshilando mi alma. Al ver cómo ascendías a los cielos era ver partir mis esperanzas de felicidad. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, me quedo bastante tiempo mirando las estrellas, preguntándome si estarás allí, velando por mí como siempre lo has hecho. Quisiera creer que sí, pero sé que no lo merezco. En realidad no merezco nada, después de lo cruel que fui contigo… con todos. No merezco el perdón de nadie, ni siquiera puedo perdonarme a mí misma. 

_"Siempre estaré a su lado, no importa que todos le den la espalda, yo jamás la abandonaré, no importa dar mi vida; pero siempre permaneceré a su lado…"_

Tu promesa de lealtad me duele tanto. ¿Por qué tenías que cumplirla al pie de la letra? Has debido irte, abandonarme a mi suerte, para que pudieras salvar tu vida. Recuerdo que una vez, antes de ser poseída por ese ser despreciable, te pregunté por qué enfatizabas tanto en que permanecerías junto a mí. 

_"Porque mi corazón así lo desea…"_

Había tanta dulzura en tus palabras, tanta sinceridad en tu mirada. ¡Jamás podré olvidar tu rostro cuando me miraste, asegurando que jamás me abandonarías! Era algo que te dictaba tu corazón. Oh, Sigfried, ese corazón me pertenecía ¿Por qué me lo arrebataste de forma tan cruel? 

Aún no puedo entender que no volveré a verte, ni siquiera quiero pensar que ya no escucharé tu voz, ni veré más esa sonrisa, animándome a seguir adelante. No quiero aceptar que no volveré a llamarte en las noches, cuando necesite un abrazo. No aceptaré que ya mi vida contigo terminó, cuando ni siquiera había empezado. Nunca afirmaré que te he perdido a ti, a la única persona que amaré en mi vida. Y mucho menos creeré que te has alejado de mi lado, faltando a tu promesa; para mí siempre me seguirás siendo fiel, estarás allí en algún rincón, esperando para aparecer de entre las sombras cuando yo te necesite. 

Perdóname, jamás merecí todo el amor que me profesabas. Tampoco yo merecía amar a alguien tan perfecto como tú. Te pido perdón por haberme valido de ese amor para llevarte hasta la muerte. 

Perdóname, porque siempre voy a necesitar de ti, de nuestro amor. Perdona que sea débil y que me abrace a tu tumba con fuerza, con la esperanza silenciosa en que tus brazos surgirán de algún sitio oscuro, secarás mis lágrimas y rodeándome de tu calor me dirás que todo estará bien. 

Perdóname, porque seguiré viniendo todos los días, simplemente para recordarte cuánto te amo, para pedirte que me esperes un poco, para que pueda alcanzarte en la eternidad. Una vez allí podremos estar juntos para siempre. Sí, esperaré ese día pacientemente, cuando finalmente mi alma parte de este mundo para encontrarse con la tuya, y éstas se fundan en un solo ser.

Perdona… aún no sé cómo decirte adiós. 

_"Come to me now,_

_and__ lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie, _

_say__ it will be allright…_

_and I shall believe…" _

~*~ FIN ~*~

**Un cortito fanfic. Está medio angst, pero no me encontraba muy feliz al comento de escribirlo.**

**Hilda no me cae muy bien, tengo que confesarlo abiertamente. PERO amo la pareja que hace con Sigfried, siempre me pareció un amor entre imposible e inquebrantable. **

**Va dedicado con todo mi amor a mi pequeña Sakura, gracias por todo mi sol ^_~, como siempre te lo diré, eres la mejor amiga que una pueda desear.**

**Meiko (meiko@wings.distant-sky.org)  **


End file.
